


Не с ними. Не для них

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Нормально не будет. Не с ними, - вдруг понимает Сонни.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 6





	Не с ними. Не для них

Абсурдность ситуации заключается даже не в том, что Сонни говорит Барбе встать на колени в его собственном офисе, а в том, что Барба почему-то подчиняется. Беспрекословно, без лишних вопросов и предсказуемых комментариев «Как давно ты был у психиатра на плановом осмотре, детектив?». Он просто смотрит в глаза на секунду дольше, чем позволяют рамки приличия, а потом молча делает то, что ему говорят.

Сонни думает, что это действительно полный абсурд. И кто тут вообще из них двоих сошел с ума?

И тем не менее, Барба стоит перед ним на коленях, его теплое дыхание ощущается как раз там, где штаны резко стали слишком тесными.

— Это абсурд, — не выдерживает Сонни, озвучивая очевидное.

Он смотрит в потемневшие глаза Барбы, который ничего не отвечает, лишь слегка выгибает бровь и проводит языком по губам.

Ну, вообще-то Сонни сам заварил эту кашу, пора бы это признать.

Во рту становится сухо, а сердце перемещается куда-то ближе к кадыку.

— Рафаэль.

И этого оказывается достаточно. Словно Сонни произнес правильный пароль. Нажал на спусковой крючок.

Барба резко вскидывает руки, расстегивает его брюки, тащит их вниз вместе с бельем. Он не колеблется, не оставляет времени на размышления ни себе, ни Сонни.

Горячий жадный рот накрывает его член целиком. Сонни непроизвольно откидывается назад, ударяясь затылком о стену, но даже не замечает этого. Его будто окатило кипятком. Весь мир сжался до одной точки.

Барба помогает себе одной рукой, второй удерживая бедра Сонни на месте. Это лишнее, Сонни все равно не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы захотел. В голове мелькает библейская притча о застывшей соляным столбом жене Лота, и это до того смехотворно неуместная мысль, что Сонни бы рассмеялся, если бы вообще мог сейчас соображать, но сообщение между мозгом и телом работает с перебоями.

Когда Барба берет глубже, Сонни может только закрыть глаза и попытаться запомнить все.

Бессмысленно.

Он осторожно кладет ладонь на затылок Барбы. Это не попытка подчинить его еще больше, просто ласка, Сонни нуждается в чем-то нормальном сейчас. Ему кажется, что нежное прикосновение сможет уравновесить бредовость происходящего, но это не срабатывает — Барба замирает под его рукой.

Ждет.

Нормально не будет. Не с ними, — вдруг понимает Сонни.

Ласка превращается в требование. Ладонь давит на затылок, Барба подчиняется, убирает руки, расслабляется. Теперь инициатива у Сонни, он просто трахает этот рот в своем собственном ритме. Он не привык к такому, секс должен быть... другим. Но здесь и сейчас безвольность другого человека — безвольность Барбы, — нарушает какую-то важную связь между нейронами в голове Сонни. Он не узнает себя.

Огонь в паху ощущается холодом в противовес горячему языку. Сонни на грани.

Язык плохо слушается, но он все-таки пытается вспомнить нужные слова. Выходит только одно:

— Рафаэль.

Снова пароль.

Сонни не может понять, сработал он или нет, потому что Барба опять жестко вцепляется руками в его бедра, насаживается сильнее и расслабляет горло.

И этого оказывается достаточно.

Дыхание возвращается медленно. Со способностью думать дела обстоят еще хуже.

Барба все еще стоит на коленях. Сонни может сфокусироваться только на его влажных губах. Он хочет их поцеловать, но для этого нужно пошевелиться. Или что-то сказать. И хотя бы застегнуть брюки.

Барба всегда оказывается на шаг впереди.

— Что бы ты сейчас не собирался сказать, Кариси, — он медленно встает и приближается почти вплотную. Сонни может почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах. — Лучше промолчи.

И Барба целует его.

Сонни перекатывает на языке невысказанные слова. Они ощущаются как его собственный вкус.

Рафаэль ухмыляется сквозь поцелуй.

Не такая уж и абсурдная ситуация.

Не для них.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
